


A pedido del público

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco personas que intentan hacer que Eduardo perdone a Mark y una que lo logra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pedido del público

  
**  
A pedido del público   
**   


**5**

Eduardo aún siente la ira corriendo por sus venas cuando abandona el edificio de Facebook escoltado por dos guardias de seguridad. Con furia y frustración escucha los gritos de felicidad que salen desde el interior del lugar.

 _Felicidades, Saverin_ , tiene ganas de decirse, _la empresa que ayudaste a construir y de la que ya no formas parte acaba de llegar a la cima. Idiota._

Idiota él por haber confiado en el maldito Mark. Idiota Mark por haberse dejado influenciar por esa mierda de Sean Parker. Idiota Parker por haber decidido cagarle la vida desde el primer instante que se vieron en esa jodida cena organizada por la aún más jodida Christy. E idiota Christy, también, por estar completamente mal de la cabeza.

Odia a tantas personas en este momento, que si tuviera el poder de matar con el pensamiento ya lo estaría buscando la policía por asesinato múltiple.

Ni siquiera ha llegado a la esquina cuando ya escucha que lo están llamando.

— ¡Wardo! ¡Wardo, espera, Wardo!

Es Dustin, por supuesto. ¿Quién podría haber sido? ¿Mark? Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Déjame en paz Dustin, no quiero romperte la cara! — grita, sin girarse a ver a su amigo.

A su antiguo amigo. Él ya no tiene nada que ver con toda esa gente.

— ¡Wardo, por favor…!

El brasilero finalmente se da vuelta, furioso. Dustin se detiene frente a él, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire. Por supuesto, tendrán un imperio multimillonario, pero el estado físico por el suelo.

— No me digas así. Es más, no me digas nada de nada.

— Eduardo…

Y Dustin siempre fue un poco el niño pequeño del grupo. Así que cuando mira a Eduardo con esa cara de crío que se acaba de enterar que sus padres están por divorciarse, se da cuenta.

Dustin no sabía nada. Mierda, seguro que el muchacho no tenía ni puta idea. ¿Por qué la tendría? Esto seguro fue un jodido plan del jodido Sean Parker y el maldito traidor de Mark.

— Te juro que no sabía nada.

— Dustin…

— Te lo juro, Eduardo. Si lo hubiese sabido hubiese intentado hacer algo. Te lo juro, Wardo. Eduardo. — se corrige, dándose cuenta de que no es momento para apodos.

Eduardo suspira.

— Te creo. Es todo culpa de Mark. — prácticamente escupe el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo, las heridas demasiado abiertas como para pensar en otra cosa.

Dustin hace una mueca.

— Eduardo… mira, yo sé que… yo sé que Mark es un idiota. Mierda, Mark es posiblemente el idiota más grande del universo. Pero…

— ¿ _Pero_? ¿‘Pero’ qué, Dustin? ¿En serio estás por intentar justificarlo?

El muchacho se muerde el labio inferior, frustrado. Por supuesto que Dustin va a defender a Mark. No sólo porque es su jefe, no. Dustin aún tiene la ilusión de que ellos cuatro sean amigos por siempre y que de ancianos puedan ir a jugar bingo al club de los jubilados juntos.

— Eduardo, Mark _te necesita_.

— Pues tiene formas extrañas de demostrarlo.

— Mira, es todo culpa de Parker. Él… él le ha llenado la cabeza a Mark, pero… pero es porque tú no estás aquí, Wardo.

— ¿Disculpa? — dice, con incredulidad. — ¿Ahora es mi culpa que me echen de mi propia empresa?

— ¡No, no! — se apresura a decir Dustin. Parece desesperado. — No estaba hablando de eso. Pero… pero no estás aquí, Wardo. Y Parker sí. Y Mark… Mark te extraña, Wardo. Y tú congelaste la cuenta y…

— Estás diciendo que es mi culpa. — dice, cegado por la furia. — ¡Estás diciendo que es mi culpa!

— ¡No, Wardo, te juro que no!

— Olvídalo, Dustin.

— Pero…

— Dije que lo olvides. Si quieres hablamos otro día, pero hoy…

Se va antes de que el pelirrojo pueda decirle algo. Lo último que desea escuchar es a alguien defendiendo al jodido pendejo cabrón de Mark.

 **4**

Dos días después él ya está de vuelta en Harvard.

Es el triple de doloroso de lo que pensó que sería. Cada maldita cosa le hace acordar a Mark. Los salones, los corredores, el parque, el bar al que siempre iban, ese que café en el que se juntaban a estudiar, todo.

Y la gente, por supuesto. Gira en un pasillo y se cruza a Christy. Sube una escalera y ve a los gemelos Winklevoss. Va a la biblioteca y se encuentra a Erica Albright.

Hasta en su cuarto, por Dios. Ese libro de Arte en su escritorio se lo prestó Mark; el buzo sobre el respaldo de su silla se lo olvidó la última vez que estuvo ahí; aquella película en el reproductor de DVD se la regaló para su cumpleaños; ese CD se lo prestó hace años.

Y, como si no fuera suficiente, abre la puerta para ver quien llama y se encuentra a Chris.

Genial.

— Wardo, te juro que…

— No lo sabías, ¿verdad?

— Es cierto, te lo juro. Ni Dustin ni yo…

— Te creo. Pasa y hablemos de otro tema.

Chris cierra la puerta tras él y se sienta en la cama. Eduardo aprovecha la presencia de su amigo y comienza a juntar todas las malditas cosas de Mark, para dárselas y no volver a verlas nunca más.

— ¿Por qué volviste? — pregunta, intentando llevar una conversación normal de dos amigos normales, como si una traición empresarial no estuviera en medio abriendo un abismo entre ellos.

— Yo sí quiero terminar la universidad. — aclara, observándolo recoger el libro de Arte, el buzo, la película, el CD y todas las cosas que le recuerdan al jodido Mark.

— Una decisión sabia, si me lo preguntas.

Una vez que ha recogido todo, lo mete en una bolsa.

— Eduardo, Mark…

— No. No quiero oír hablar de ese gilipollas.

Chris suspira. Parece muy cansado, como si los últimos días no hubiese estado durmiendo bien. Lo cual es muy probable.

El rubio siempre se sintió un poco responsable por todos ellos. No es que Chris sea mucho más grande, sólo unos meses, pero sí es el más responsable. Según Dustin era como su madre, fijándose que todos comieran, durmieran y no fueran asesinados con un bolígrafo por algún compañero.

Si Dustin se veía como si sus padres se fueran a divorciar, Chris se ve como si se acabara de enterar que esa relación prometedora que tenía su hijo se acabara de ir al demonio.

— Mira, yo sé que todo se ve horrible ahora. Cielos, te juro que no puedo creer que Mark haya hecho esto. Pero él está arrepentido, en serio.

Eduardo suelta una risa amarga.

— ¿En serio? No sé por qué no te creo. Oh, aguarda, ya lo sé: porque Mark acaba de sacarme de la empresa que le ayudé a levantar.

Chris vuelve a suspirar, pareciendo más una anciana de sesenta años que un muchacho de veinte.

— Eduardo, tú conoces a Mark mejor que nadie, sabes que él piensa y siente diferente. Se ha mandado una cagada terrible, pero se siente fatal por eso. Si ustedes hablaran…

— No. Y no a todo lo que dijiste. Obviamente no soy la persona que mejor conoce a Mark, porque sino me hubiese visto venir que me iba a sacar por la puerta de atrás.

Entonces le pone en frente la bolsa con las cosas de Mark.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Basura del gilipollas ese. Dásela, tírala a la basura, dónala a la beneficencia, pero llévatelas de mi casa que no quiero volver a verlas por aquí.

Chris asiente, levantándose para irse.

Es una mierda sentir que los más damnificados en estos son sus amigos. Maldito Mark.

 **3**

Pasa un año y varios meses antes de que alguien vuelva a pedirle que considere el perdonar a Mark.

Para ese momento las heridas ya están comenzando a cicatrizar, pero todavía sangran un poco cuando oye a alguien hablando de Mark, o de Facebook, o de las redes sociales, o de… bien, la verdad es que las heridas no están sanando una mierda y aún le duele como desde el principio.

Y, realmente, la persona que se lo pide es la última que hubiese esperado que lo haga. Y también es la única persona a la cual odia más que a Mark.

Sean Parker.

Cuando lo ve esperándolo a la salida de su clase, lo primero que piensa es que le han puesto algo raro en el café y está alucinando.

Pero no, ese que está ahí es Sean Parker en carne y hueso, mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiese estado en una universidad antes. Lo cual no es posible, ya que es de conocimiento público que sus presas favoritas son las universitarias ‘indefensas’.

Lo segundo que piensa es en finalmente darle ese golpe en la cara con el que lo amenazó el día vio por última vez a Mark. El día del millón de usuarios. El día que se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado sin un rastro de culpa.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Parker?

Sean se encoge un poco por el miedo y Eduardo vuelve a creer que lo único bueno que tiene ese tipo es que lo hace parecer a él más amenazante.

— Quería hablar contigo, Eduardo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que firme algún otro papel para dejarme aún más en la calle?

Eduardo está haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no romperle la cara de un buen golpe. Está en la universidad, tiene que demostrar que, a diferencia de Parker, él sí es un adulto responsable y civilizado.

— No. Yo venía… a… — se nota en el rostro del tipo que no está ahí por su voluntad y que lo que está por decir no le agrada. — a _disculparme_ contigo. Por todo.

Eduardo lo mira incrédulo.

— ¿Disculpa?

Sean lo mira con un dejo de odio.

— Que venía a disculparme contigo. Por todo.

Si no fuera porque la vida es una mierda, Eduardo se estaría riendo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Disculparte? ¿ _Tú?_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Devolverme mis acciones?

Parker suelta un gruñido.

— Por supuesto que no. No estoy aquí porque quiero, para que lo sepas. Estoy aquí por Mark.

Mark, claro. Obviamente que lo mandaba Mark. Ese maldito gilipollas.

— Dile a ese hijo de puta que puede meterse sus disculpas por donde mejor le quepan.

El hombre bufa, negando con la cabeza.

— Mira, sé que te crees que eras la víctima aquí, pero al menos admite que tienes un poco de culpa en todo esto. Si tú no puedes administrar bien tu propia empresa…ç

Y eso es todo lo que Eduardo puede soportar. Aprovechando que todos están en clase nuevamente y los corredores se encuentran desiertos, el brasilero sujeta a Parker por la camisa y lo empuja contra la pared.

Sean suelta un jadeo, asustado.

— No. Me. Jodas.

Sin embargo, tras tragar en seco, el tipo sigue hablando.

— Mira, Mark está hecho un asco. Realmente te extraña. Tú a mi me importas una mierda, pero Mark es mi amigo y…

Y eso _sí_ es todo lo que Eduardo puede soportar. Se olvida un rato de su reputación y le asesta un golpe en la cara (por fin) a Parker, que cae al suelo reprimiendo un grito de dolor.

— No quiero volver a verte. Y dile a Mark que lo veré en los tribunales.

Y así se va a su siguiente clase, las heridas sangrando más que nunca.

 **2**

La siguiente vez es unos pocos días antes de que comiencen las deposiciones.

Aún está en Harvard, empacando sus cosas para viajar a New York, donde todo se llevará a cabo. Han decidido que sea ahí, ya que ni Eduardo tenía ganas de poner un pie en Palo Alto, ni Mark tenía intenciones de volver a Harvard.

Mientras guarda algunas camisas en su vieja valija, se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado de devolver un libro a la biblioteca, así que sale corriendo hacia allí, antes de que el recargo le salga más caro que todo su guardarropas junto.

Llega unos minutos antes de que cierren y quieren las casualidades de la vida que se choque con una chica que, aparentemente, está en una situación parecida a la de él.

Y con eso nos referimos a la parte de devolver un libro, no a la de ser traicionado por tu mejor amigo y tener que viajar a la otra punta del país para intentar sacarle hasta el aire que respira.

— Oh, lo siento mucho. — se disculpa la muchacha, levantando los libros del suelo.

— No, no. Por favor, yo lo siento.

Siempre un perfecto caballero, por supuesto.

— Toma tus… ¿Eduardo?

Tarda unos segundos en reconocerla. Y, cuando lo hace, siente como el alma se le cae al piso.

Genial, lo único que le faltaba: cruzarse con Erica Albright.

— ¡Erica! Hola, ¿cómo has estado? — le importa poco y nada cómo ha estado, pero, aunque él no haya tenido nada que ver, aún se siente un poco culpable con todo lo que pasó con Mark en el pasado.

— Hmm… bien, bien. Estudiando, ya sabes. ¿Y tú?

Eduardo hace una mueca. ¿Él? Genial, en su mejor momento.

— Digamos que he tenido mejores épocas.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior.

— Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Supongo que es la costumbre, ya sabes. Dios, esto es terrible, ¿quieres tomar un café?

Y la verdad es que no quiere, pero tiene el presentimiento de que terminarán hablando mal de Mark. Y eso es una de las pocas cosas que necesita de manera monumental en estos momentos.

Así que quince minutos después están en un café cerca de la biblioteca, con Eduardo contándole detalladamente a la ex novia de su ex mejor amigo como fue que ese jodido imbécil lo traicionó sin ningún escrúpulo.

Erica escucha en silencio y, vaya, Eduardo sí que necesitaba descargarse. Desde lo ocurrido el día del millón de usuarios, no ha podido hablar tan abiertamente con nadie de todo lo que ha pasado.

Supone que con la chica le resulta más fácil porque ella también ha tenido que sufrir al imbécil de Mark.

— Y ahora tengo que ir a New York, a verle su estúpida cara otra vez. Dios, sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez. — dice, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Erica asiente levemente con la cabeza.

— Te entiendo, Mark puede ser un verdadero gilipollas cuando quiere. — agrega, para luego soltar una risa amarga. — Siento como si fuéramos dos ex novias hablando del tipo que les rompió el corazón.

Sí, Eduardo también lo ha estado sintiendo desde que comenzó a hablar, pero ha preferido ignorarlo por el bien de su salud mental. Ya es demasiado tarde para ver que tan dentro de su corazón a llegado el jodido imbécil de Mark.

— Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? — le dice la chica, revolviendo su café sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Espero que no me detestes por lo que voy a decirte, porque definitivamente creo que tú tienes la razón…

— Presiento que viene un ‘pero’ que sí voy a detestar.

La muchacha sonríe.

— Pero creo que tú también has tenido un poco de culpa. Quiero decir, no como para que te sacaran así de la empresa. Pero, no lo sé… ¿me explico?

Lo peor es que sí se explica.

— Puede que congelar la cuenta haya sido algo infantil, pero…

La muchacha niega un poco con la cabeza.

— No me refiero sólo a eso. — Eduardo la mira, bastante confundido.

— ¿Y entonces a qué te refieres?

Erica suspira.

— Olvídalo, supongo que ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú estás sufriendo más de lo que te mereces con esto. Sé que todo es para castigar a Mark, pero si tú también estás saliendo lastimado, ¿qué sentido tiene?

Y Eduardo nunca espero que justamente Erica Albright le pidiera, de forma implícita pero notable, que perdonara a Mark.

La vida y sus vueltas.

 **1**

Cuando firma el contrato, no puede creer que todo ya haya acabado.

No sólo le han devuelto parte de sus acciones, sino que también le han dado una indemnización bastante mayor a lo que él y sus abogados esperaban por los daños ocasionados.

Así que, sin siquiera mirar un segundo a Mark y tras darle la mano a Gretchen, abandona la sala de conferencias, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas que le lanza la gente a su alrededor.

Ya está en el ascensor, listo para salir también del edificio y no volver a verle nunca más la cara a Mark Zuckerberg, cuando éste mismo entra corriendo en el ascensor.

Genial. La vida es una mierda.

— Eduardo…

— Cállate. Sólo cállate. No quiero escucharte.

Mark se muerde el interior de la mejilla, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Es terriblemente patético darse cuenta de que aún recuerda todas y cada una de las manías del estúpido gilipollas de Mark.

— Escucha…

— Dije que te callaras.

Nada de lo que diga Mark va a hacer que siquiera considere el perdonarlo. Nada.

— Lo siento.

Nada excepto eso, claro.

Es como si al multimillonario más joven del mundo le hubiese dolido físicamente decir esas simples palabras. Eduardo sabe perfectamente (por supuesto) que Mark Zuckerberg no es una persona que vaya por la vida disculpándose por las cosas que ha hecho mal.

Sobre todo porque, para él, nunca ha hecho nada mal.

— He sido un gilipollas, tienes razón. Yo… yo no tendría que haber hecho eso, pero… ¡Pero tú congelaste la cuenta y…! Y sí, yo estaba celoso, pero tú no me escuchabas. ¡No me escuchabas, Eduardo! Y yo intentaba decirte. Decirte que… decirte todo. Y no… no lo hacías. Yo… yo lo siento y… y…

— Cállate. Cállate, Mark. Cállate.

— No. No porque yo… Eduardo, te juro que lo siento. _Te juro_ que…

— No, Mark. No. Cállate.

Cuando finalmente la puerta del ascensor se abre en la planta baja, Eduardo sale del ascensor como si éste estuviera incendiándose. Sin embargo, no llega a ir muy lejos, ya que Mark lo agarra del brazo, impidiéndole huir.

— Suéltame. Ahora.

— No. Escucha, yo… Yo entiendo que no quieras perdonarme. Lo entiendo. Pero… pero realmente necesito decirte esto o no podré dormir y moriré en un accidente de auto, causando además la muerte de muchas personas más.

Ya casi había olvidado que hablar con Mark era como subirse a una montaña rusa fuera de control. Demasiadas palabras en pocos segundos.

— Estaba muy celoso. De lo del Phoenix, de Christy, de que prefirieras al estúpido Harvard que a Facebook, que a _mí_. Estaba celoso y quería lastimarte y… y fue infantil y lo siento y créeme que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás cambiaría… cambiaría… mierda, no lo sé. Todo.

Y Mark _realmente_ parece como si quisiera cambiarlo todo.

— Por favor, yo… yo lo siento.

Los últimos dos años Eduardo se los ha pasado queriendo oír una disculpa de labios de Mark.

Es una pena que esta llegue demasiado tarde.

— No puedo perdonarte.

Mark baja la cabeza, asintiendo.

— Lo entiendo.

Por supuesto que lo entiende. Al fin y al cabo, es un genio.

Así que Eduardo abandona el edificio, la ciudad y, poco tiempo después, el país.

Realmente le hubiese gustado perdonar a Mark. Rayos, estuvo a muy poco de hacerlo. Pero no. No puede.

No cree que algún día pueda hacerlo.

 **0**

El tiempo pasa y las heridas no desaparecen, pero sí sanan. Dejan cicatrices que ya no causan dolor, pero que cuando Eduardo las ve siente algo muy parecido a eso.

Por supuesto que vuelve a ver a Mark. En reuniones de accionistas, cumpleaños de sus amigos, eventos sociales. Lamentablemente es muy difícil cortar todo tipo de comunicación con su antiguo mejor amigo.

Irónicamente, cuando Eduardo vuelve al país termina mudándose a Palo Alto. Una importante oportunidad de trabajo le surge allí y, masoquismo aparte, decide que es hora de no dejar que el pasado perjudique su presente.

Así que termina viendo el cuádruple que antes a Mark, ya que Dustin y Chris no paran de invitarlos a reuniones en las que, por supuesto, también está el muchacho.

Por la paz y su salud, comienzan a llevar una relación más cordial. Lo cual consiste, básicamente, en no hablarse e ignorarse todo lo posible.

Pero cuando son cuatro personas en el living de un departamento, es muy difícil hacer como que un cuarto de los presentes no existe.

Así que comienzan a hablar nuevamente. No es que sean amigos. No, Eduardo no volverá a cometer ese error otra vez. Pero al menos pueden cruzar dos palabras sin que uno de los dos termine con ganas de llorar en un rincón.

Por todo esto, cuando tras una cena festejando el compromiso de Chris y su novio, Mark lo besa, Eduardo no puede hacer menos que empujarlo.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

— ¡Y-yo lo…! Mierda, esto no… yo no…

— Olvídalo. Sólo… sólo. Olvídalo.

Y lo olvidan. Por la paz. Y su salud mental. Y la física, de paso, porque esto ya ha pasado a doler en el cuerpo.

Lo peor de todo es que si eso hubiese pasado hace muchos años, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido completamente distintas.

Pero eso no es lo importante. No. Lo importante es que su padre ha ido a visitarlo.

— Veo que estás logrando algo, hijo. — le dice el hombre, causando que Eduardo prácticamente quiera bailar en el medio de la sala.

— Gracias, padre. Hago lo que puedo.

— Sí, eso veo. Creo que no ha dejado de irte bien desde que tomaste la decisión de demandar a esa escoria de Zuckerberg.

Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Y, cuando finalmente lo hace, es como si algo hiciera click en su interior. Como si un mecanismo que estaba apagado hacía mucho tiempo volviera a funcionar.

— ¿Disculpa, padre?

— Sí. Ese bueno para nada de Zuckerberg se merecía un buen escarmiento. Aunque yo hubiese pedido más dinero, Eduardo. Pero no te preocupes, que los laureles no le duraran mucho en la cabeza. _Facebook_ , o como quiera que se llame esa porquería no durará mucho más. Sabes como es esto, el negocio de Internet es algo efímero y ese tipo tampoco es un genio.

— Sí lo es.

Es raro decirlo. Defender a Mark nuevamente. Es raro.

— ¿Disculpa? — dice su padre, mirándolo incrédulo.

Aparentemente, también es raro escucharlo.

— Que sí es un genio. Y que Facebook durará mucho. Lo sé, yo formé parte de eso. Y sí, el negocio de Internet es algo efímero, pero Facebook llegó para quedarse, créeme. Mark es un genio y él sabe lo que hace. Él va a lograr que Facebook triunfe por siempre.

Una hora después ha abandonado su departamento porque su padre no dejaba de gritarle que con pensamientos así era como terminaban dejándolo afuera de las grandes cosas. De las _verdaderas_ grandes cosas, no como Facebook que, según su padre, terminaría de existir pronto.

Así que, como decíamos, una hora después ha abandonado su departamento y se encuentra golpeando la puerta de la casa de Mark, que le abre en pijamas.

— ¿Eduardo?

Ni siquiera le contesta, demasiado ocupado en besarlo.

Es increíblemente irónico y divertido que la persona que finalmente haya hecho que perdone a Mark nunca hubiese tenido la intención de hacerlo.

No es que le importe porque, como dijo Erica, no tiene ningún sentido castigar a Mark si él mismo sufre con todo eso.

FIN


End file.
